


The One Where Castiel Tries Yoga

by Kurizumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bendy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fallen Castiel, Fallen!Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post Sacrifice, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Self fellatio, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a (kind of NSFWish) still I took from Misha's episode of Nip/Tuck... found here: http://kurizumaru.tumblr.com/post/52012871946/misha-fucking-collins-from-nip-tuck-hilarious</p><p>Sam and Dean are out hunting. Castiel feels like he's getting out of shape. So he finds a book in the bunker about different Yoga positions.</p><p>AKA</p><p>Dean didn't know Castiel was so bendy. Or that it was such a turn on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Castiel Tries Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially porn. Bendy!Cas porn. I BLAME MISHA!
> 
> Also, I own nothing. *sigh*

The bunker was quiet. Dean and Sam had gone out on a simple salt and burn job a few days ago. Castiel had expected them to be back by now. He'd grown used to their presence since he'd had his grace ripped out and was sent back to Earth by Metatron. Perhaps it was because of his bond with Dean, but he felt most comfortable in his presence. Afterall, he was practiced at being a human and despite not being at all powerful, in the grand scheme of things, a formidable hunter of things more powerful than he.

The day they had left, Castiel started reading some of the books left by the Men of Letters. He'd flipped through about thirty before settling on one about humans. He thought he should become a little more familiar with the human body since apparently he was totally, and completely human without his grace. This particular book explained the intricacies of the human body and how to keep the muscles toned and the body flexible. It had pictures and explanations of various poses to help with this.

When he had his grace, keeping his vessel in shape had been as simple as willing it. Now, it was different. So, he tried several of the beginner poses. They were simple and easy enough, and he wasn't feeling any of the burn or stretch the book indicated he should. So he tried the intermediate poses and had the same results. So he flipped through until he found a rather interesting pose that nearly folded the body in half and flipped the legs over the head and spread the legs wide, resembling a snack called a pretzel. It actually looked as though it'd be uncomfortable and even dangerous should his body not be in perfect shape for this.

The book says that one should use a wall to assist and put slightly less strain on the back and will make it easier to maintain the position. It takes him a minute or two to finally get into the position and get it right. It's terribly disorienting to try and compare his own position with the book while he's upside down. But he finally achieved the stretch and slight burn of his muscles, while he's holding the position, he'd been searching for.

The book had also said that this position was good for blood flow and tension relief. Castiel thinks that must be why his body is reacting the way it is. He suddenly has a hard on. And in this position, he has a fantastic view of his hard member tenting out his pants. Of course, he's had stiffies before, but never really took care of them. They just sort of went away when he wasn't watching porn or thinking about it too much. But he can't wait this time. It's just too damn distracting to have it bobbing there while he's trying to stretch and contort himself into odd positions.

He tried, first, to remove his pants and boxer-briefs in that position. However, the whole situation just became too ridiculous and complex that he became frustrated and carefully rolled out of the position just to remove his pants. But then the thought dawned on him that his shirt may get in the way of things, or get messy. So, he quickly pulled that off too.

That's how Castiel came to find himself, naked, with a hard-on, in the library of the bunker. He'd thought he would just stroke himself as he'd seen the men do in the pornos he'd watched. But he found that it was unsatisfying and not doing anything to help his hard on. Then, he realized why. In those pornos there had always been a young woman who had wrapped her lips around the man's cock and sucked on it and made many obscene noises and most times, that's how the man would find his orgasm, usually releasing all over the woman's face.

Without a partner to help him out. Castiel decides that his cock was long enough and close enough to his face, that he should be able to take care of that part himself in the pretzel position.

A minute later, and with no complications, other than his own cock slapping him in the chin twice, he found himself in the pretzel position with his cock tantalizingly close to his mouth. He used a hand to stroke his length a few times and then guided it towards his mouth. Having no idea what it would feel like, he cautiously flicked his tongue out against the very tip of his dick and promptly gasped at the sensation. It felt incredible. He did it again, with a little more force behind his tongue and moaned from the pleasure it gave him. Things only got better when he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. The pressure, the wet heat, the slide of his own tongue around the head of his dick was too much for him to contain. He choked out an obscene, loud moan.

Why didn't humans spend all their time like this? Granted, he couldn't get much of his cock in his mouth, but he could get the whole head and about an inch of the rest of his length in his mouth. But it felt so good! He slid his hand down his shaft to his balls and gently palmed them while he sucked on the head of his cock again. He continued moaning around his own cock, finding that he quite liked the slight vibration it sent rippling through his body.

He knew he was getting close, the urge to go faster, to suck harder, to use his tongue more was getting stronger. And that's when he heard someone clear their throat from the door of the library.

He's not sure when he closed his eyes, not sure why either. It could have been from the pleasure, or from some attempt to delude himself into a fantasy where he was two Castiels and pleasuring himself that way. But when he opens his eyes, he finds Dean, standing in the doorway of the library looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Cas, you don't do stuff like that in the middle of a public room. Not unless you're wanting to get caught," Dean's voice is scratchy and deep, but doesn't have that irritated bite that it usually does when he's correcting something Castiel is doing wrong.

Castiel has essentially frozen. He's still naked, still folded in half, and still has his dick in his mouth. "Um," he half says around his member. He's so close, he doesn't want to stop, and even trying to say that one syllable makes him whimper.

"Did you want to get caught, Cas?" Dean asks as he stalks toward Castiel like he might stalk toward his prey. "Were you hoping I'd come in here and find you like this?" He gets close to Castiel and kneels down, dropping the volume of his voice to a low rumble. "Was it your intention to make me want to spread you open, just like this, and fuck you senseless while you suck yourself off? To come in you while you swallow your own come?"

That hadn't been his intent at all. He didn't even know that Sam and Dean would be back from hunting today, but the idea that Dean's laid out makes him moan and whimper. So, he nods around his member.

Dean nearly chokes on his own breath at that. He hadn't expected the former angel to say yes. He'd half thought the idea might scare him and Cas would go running off to finish his business. "Cas. You'll be the death of me," He whispers as he has to squeeze his own cock to keep from coming right there in his pants.

Castiel finally lets his cock fall out of his mouth. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Dean," He almost whimpers and looks up at Dean with clear blue eyes that clearly state he thinks Dean's life is actually at risk here.

"Fuck, Cas. No, that's not what I meant," Dean half chuckles. "You're perfect just like that." He pats Castiel's thigh gently to comfort him. "Let's get this show on the road before Sammy walks in here and is scarred for life. Okay?"

Castiel half smiles before he nods. He's eager indeed to have Dean's hands on him, to have sex for the first time and have it be with Dean. He stares wide eyed as Dean pulls a packet of lube and a condom from his wallet. He swiftly tears open the packet of lube and then pauses. He keeps the packet with the open end up as he tucks the corner of the condom packet into his mouth to hold it while, with that hand now free, he unbuttons his jeans. Four frustrating buttons later, and he pushes his jeans and boxer-briefs down his legs enough to free his already achingly hard and leaking cock.

He strokes himself twice before growling around the condom packet, "The things you do to me, Cas."

For his part, Castiel has been calmly watching Dean. He'd reach out to help, but is upside down and disoriented. He knows he would only get frustrated and Dean doesn't seem to mind. He does find his eyes drawn to Dean's impressive member. He's thick, and almost as long as Castiel's own cock. Of course, having remade Dean from nothing, he's seen it before, but not like this. Not aroused and stiff and leaking.

He knows Castiel is watching him. He knows that Cas will let him know if he doesn't like where things are going. That's why he's now slicking up two fingers and circling Cas's prominently displayed hole. He's circling gently, waiting for Cas to get used to the idea that he's touching there, will be pushing in there. When the tight ring of muscle relaxes some, then Dean pushes in as gently as he can. The gasp and shudder from Cas encourages Dean. He uses the finger inside Cas to massage the walls and twist a little before pulling back and adding a second finger.

Castiel has never felt anything like this before. It's a new kind of burning stretch; painful, but not unbearable. Dean's fingers are exploring his deepest places as if searching for something and Cas bucks and nearly rolls over himself when they find it. He pants and gasps the pleasure of Dean's fingers prodding at his prostate is overwhelming.

"Ah! Dean!" He cries, unable to help himself.

Dean's grinning and swiftly adds a third finger. "I know, but don't come yet. Hold on for me," He rumbles, willing Cas to hold out.

He's stretching and spreading Cas as quickly, and efficiently as he can. He wants to bury himself in Cas's sweet ass. Truth be told, he wanted to do it from the first moment he saw him. Something about having all that power trust him and give itself over to him. But now, even when Cas is just as human as he is, it's still on his mind more often than not. When his three fingers are sliding easily in and out of Castiel's tight hole, he decides it's now or never.

Castiel's eyes are wild and he has a hand wrapped around his cock again, this time squeezing holding off his own orgasm, because Dean asked. He watches as Dean tears open the condom packet and smoothes it down over his cock, the latex glistening with the lubrication from the packet. He wants it inside him. He wants Dean inside him. "Dean, please," he begs softly.

Dean nods and reaches down to guide Castiel's cock to his own mouth. "Suck yourself for me. Suck your own cock while I fuck you, Cas," His voice is low and commanding and Castiel can't find it in himself to resist.

He snakes his tongue out and around the head before sucking his cock into his mouth as far as he can. Dean watches with a groan and takes a deep breath before gently easing himself into the former angel. He takes a slow push in, and a slow drag out, easing Cas into the feeling of being filled like this. He slowly slides in until he's fully seated inside Cas, and stills, allowing him time to become accustomed to Dean's size.

Dean takes the slurping, sucking sounds as his cue to move. He does too. Long slides out, long slides in, until he hears a pleading noise from Cas, muffled by his cock. He obviously wants Dean to move more. Faster, harder, anything. And Dean, not wanting to make Castiel wait, not this time anyway, moves faster, angling to his his prostate with every thrust now, if the keening noises from Cas are anything to go by. He's still careful not to push Cas too far. He doesn't want to hurt his back or anything but the next time they do this, there will be a bed and he'll still fold Cas in half and then he'll watch him suck himself off while Dean fucks him into oblivion.

Dean groans. Cas's hole is sucking him in and clinging around him and it feels awesome. He's not going to last much longer. "Cas, fuck. Cas... Come on, Cas. Together. Come with me," He pleads, begs, even in a broken, cracking voice.

Dean practically roars into his completion as Cas clenches and trembles around him, his own orgasm making every muscle twitch with pleasure. Cas's moan is muffled as he sucks down the majority of his own come, some seeping out from his lips and running down his chin.

Dean pulls out carefully, pulls the condom off and ties it as he tosses it in the nearby trashcan, then comes back to take care of Cas who hasn't moved out of the pretzel position yet. He groans softly, his softening cock retreating from his lips, but clearly doesn't have the motivation to move yet. So, Dean helps him. He gently helps Cas unfold himself and collapses on the floor with him in a kind of comfortable cuddle.

Cas smiles up at Dean and grins. "We're doing that again," He says. It's not a question. It's a demand and Dean's happy to oblige.

"Of course we are, with a bed and everything next time. Because, y'know, that was awesome," Dean concurs. "You missed some," He chides as he leans down to lick the thin train of Cas's come from his throat where it stopped up to the corner of his mouth where it began. It's salty, slightly bitter, but all Cas, and Dean loves it. If he's honest with himself, he loves Cas too. Now he just needs to get up the courage to say so.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my second published porn piece ever.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
